Princess of the World
by TheQueenAmanda
Summary: Miku, a needy girl who believes herself to be the princess of the world, is on a date with her boyfriend, Kaito, who just can't seem to do anything right. Miku's POV. Based off the Miku's song "World is Mine".


**Hey everyone! This is my first fic, ever, so please go easy on me! ^_^' **

**Make sure you watch Miku's song "World is Mine" before reading this! Or listen to it. xD That works too.**

**Still, thank you for reading, and enjoy!**

___------------_

_Sigh._

Of course. He's late. Again. This is only our, what… millionth date?

This is no way to treat the princess of the world.

Why me? I deserve better!

I start fiddling with my mini crown on top of my head. I hear a familiar voice come from behind me.

"Miku-chan!"

Finally here, are you? I peer over my shoulder, see the figure of my absent boyfriend, then go back to not facing him.

"Sorry I'm late, I jus—"

"I don't wanna hear it, Kaito. Let's just go."

"I'm only a few minutes late…" I hear him mutter.

"Still!" I turn around to face him, now practially yelling, "You're late! This is not how a lady should be treated!"

He rubs the back of his neck and stares at the ground. Oh yeah. You totally saw this coming. There _is_ a way you could fix this. You could do it in ten seconds. With the thing every girl wants to hear. Compliments.

Oh, come on! It's not that hard! You should KNOW this by now! Pick ANYTHING. My hair looks different! I have new shoes! Gahhh. You can do it, boy. COME ON.

I glare at him intensly. He's avoiding eye contact. Typical.

…Well? Say something! I mean, for every word I say you should at LEAST reply with three more! 'I love you' would even be acceptable!

"Hey…"

Huh? Did you actually pick up on what I was trying to tell you? Wait, why the dramatic pause?

"…Yes?" I reply.

"Uhm… I'm hungry, so let's go get lunch."

…What?

Oh, of course. Compliments are _too_ much to ask for. Oh, and don't bother to ask me if that's okay. I'm fine.

_Sigh._

This is no way to treat the princess of the world.

I turn away.

"Fine." I reply

I hold out my hand in his direction…

Wait… why is it still there? All alone…

Hey! The jerk walked away! Did he not see me stick my hand for him to take? Or is he just an idiot?

Probably a little bit of both.

I just scoff, then proceed to follow him.

I mean… it's not like I'm being selfish. At all. I just want to be treated like the princess that I am. I just want him to know that I'm the best girl in the world, and that he's lucky to have me.

Well… at least I'm hungry now. I catch up to the blue haired moron.

"I want something sweet. Ice cream." I demand.

"Miku-chaaan... I wanted lunch… right no—?"

"Right now."

His head drops. I stand victorious.

Seriously, I am _not_ selfish.

___------------_

Yum. Ice Cream. It solves all problems. Even idiot boyfriends.

"Miku-chan, you really shouldn't eat so fast. It's kind of a turn off… You should savor it."

…What?

You can't talk to me that way! Who do you think I am!?

"That's a big flaw when eating ice cream… You'll get a brainfreeze… and it's not very cute they way you… basically attack it."

My _flaws_? No! You're wrong! My flaws are cute!

I guess I was wrong. Ice cream can't fix this problem.

"Don't complain. You can't even talk. I feel sorry for all the poor ice cream you've devoured."

His expression turns to a angry/hurt one. Even if he is an idiot, I think it's kinda sexy.

But that _was_ a bit mean… I guess it's okay if he gets mad at me every once in a while… not.

He opens his mouth to say something, but I quickly put on my cutest puppy dog face, causing him to instantly close his mouth and turn into a bowl of jello. I win.

_Sigh._

This is no way to treat the princess of the world.

Oh, how I wish he would act like the prince I've always dreamed of. Tall… silent, mysterious. How I wish he would just sweep me off my feet, onto a beautiful white horse, kneel when talking to me, call me Princess, and be everything a _good_ boyfriend should be.

I'm not being needy, and definitely _not _beingselfish… I mean… he should be thankful he has me! Or at least listen to everything I say…

After we finish our ice cream we decide to take a walk. Hey, why aren't we holding hands?

I try sticking my hand out for him, again.

Oh hey, you actually took it! Maybe you're stating to understand.

After a few moments of walking in awkward silence, I turn to him and say,

"I'm still hungry. Make me pudding. Or Strawberry shortcake would be fine too."

"_Make _if for you? Can't I just buy—"

"No. That's not good enough for me."

His head drops.

Oh I can't _wait_ to hear his response to this simple request. Probably 'I don't wait to' or 'too hard'.

"Miku-chan… I don't really want to..."

Totally called it.

"Fine, I'll do it myself, but you WILL regret it later."

He has a freighted look on his face for a moment, but his expression softens into a small grin. He chuckles a small laugh.

Hey… why are you looking at me that way? You're suppose to be afraid! Can't you do anything righ—woah…

Are you hugging me? This is new. Maybe you really _are_ learning!

He suddenly lets go of my body.

"Oh, I-uhhh…" he stutters, "there was… a car! You were about to get run over!"

"Huh?" I look back and forth in both directions, not seeing any sign of this imaginary car, "No I wasn't?" Kaito, are you an idiot?

His face turns slightly pink. He looks at the ground.

Oh, heyyyy, I get it! You're embarrassed!

…I don't understand you at all.

Grr! We almost had a moment, but, of course, you messed it up!

_Sigh._

This is_ seriously _no way to treat the princess of the world.


End file.
